As mobile devices become more miniaturized and multi-functioned, components for communication functions, camera functions, and audio reproduction functions are being modularized and remarkably miniaturized. In particular, mobile devices such as mobile phones and PDAs include a camera function using a compact camera module (CCM).
A CCM includes an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The CCM includes a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB includes the image sensor for converting light energy into electric energy.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating a PCB 10 of a conventional camera module.
Referring to FIG. 1, an image sensor 20 is attached to the PCB 10. An electrode pad 22 of the image sensor 20 is connected to an electrode terminal 12 of the PCB 10 using a wire 25. Therefore, the image sensor 20 is electrically connected to the PCB 10, and senses light through a photo detecting area 21.
A plating line 14 is formed in a top layer of the PCB 10. The plating line 14 is electrically connected to the electrode terminal 12. The plating line 14 comes out of the boundary of the PCB. A plating layer is formed on the pattern that needs to be plated by connecting an electrode to the plating line 14. Therefore, a plating layer is formed on the pattern such as the electrode terminal 12.
However, when the boundary of the PCB 10 is cut, an end portion 14′ of the plating line 14 is also cut. The cut plating line 14 may cause a burr 17. The burr 17 protrudes from the PCB 10 to deteriorate the appearance of the camera module.
In addition, the burr 17 connected to the plating line 14 may cause a short circuit with other plating lines or other patterns. Therefore, the reliability of the camera module is decreased.